Privacy's Cell
by Mel'Zoonnize
Summary: Il y fait froid, il y règne la peur, l'angoisse, la mort. Le pire endroit du monde. Il y a aussi la torture mensuelle. Sa visite à lui. Lui et sa liberté. Lui qu'il apprend à apprécier. [SLASH][POST6]


**

* * *

**

**Privacy's Cell**

* * *

Nous, **Mel'Amarain** et **ZooMalfoy**, avons le plaisir de vous présenter notre **coécriture** !

C'est un **SLASH**, donc une relation **HOMOSEXUELLE** y sera comptée.

Elle a pour rating **R**. Des scènes, **jugées chaudes** y seront donc **présentes** !

Et pour finir, c'est une fic **POST TOME 6**. Elle contient donc des **SPOILERS** !

**Ne lisez pas** si vous ne voulez pas en savoir plus !

* * *

**NdZ** :

Nous postons enfin notre petit bébé ! Pas trop tôt ! (non Mely, je ne dis pas ça pour toi enfin !) C'est une fic qui nous tient énormément à cœur car nous voulions toutes deux faire une suite au tome 6 à notre sauce. C'est maintenant chose faite.

Nous travaillons en **quinconce**, c'est à dire **un chapitre sur deux**. Celui là est de moi.

**Le prochain sera de Mely** !

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un château se dressait, sinistre, mort. Il dominait un petit village, presque désert. La neige avait déjà recouvert le paysage, jurant par sa blancheur et par sa légèreté avec l'air pesant et gris qu'il régnait. Tout était silencieux. Seule la neige, tombant doucement, donnait à l'endroit un semblant de vie. Le froid semblait guetter sa proie. Mais personne ne sortait. Pourtant, derrière certains volets, fermés à cause du froid ou du danger, on pouvait apercevoir de la lumière. Lumière discrète, presque imperceptible. Le vent ne s'était pas encore levé. Il jouait un peu avec la neige mole mais rien d'autre, trop fatigué peut être. 

Puis, tout d'un coup, un homme arriva, venu de nulle part, atterrissant dans l'ombre de la rue principale. Il semblait nerveux, regardant de tous côtés, n'osant avancer plus. Au bout de quelques minutes il se détendit puis souffla. Il devait se demander si sa présence en ces lieux servirait réellement à quelque chose. Il commença sa marche dans la rue, restant malgré tout sur ses gardes.

Il sortit enfin un paquet de feuilles de parchemins imprimés de sa poche. D'un mouvement vif de la baguette il placarda un feuillet sur le panneau d'affichage. De sa blancheur étonnante, il rappelait la neige. Le texte qu'il comportait était tout aussi glacial que celle-ci.

« _15ème jugement de guerre. _

_Draco Lucius Malfoy, 17 ans, arrêté pour avoir servi le Seigneur des ténèbres, pour avoir introduit des mangemorts dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et pour avoir essayé d'attenter à la vie d'Albus Dumbledore, sera jugé et condamné le 11ème de ce mois au Ministère de la magie. _

_Entrée libre. _»

En dessous, une photo du jeune homme s'affichait. Il était pâle, maigre. Ses joues étaient creusées par la faim et la fatigue. Des cernes violettes mangeaient son visage. Il était sale. Il était perdu. Son regard était comme voilé, brouillé, mais il n'avait pas perdu son air hautain, un brin méprisant.

De fines cicatrices décoraient sinistrement son visage. On pouvait en dénombrer cinq au moins. Elles serpentaient, acérées. L'une d'elles suivait la ligne pointue de sa mâchoire. Une autre partait de l'arête de son nez pour s'évanouir sur l'intérieur de sa joue gauche. Son sourcil droit était barré, sa lèvre coupée en son côté. Enfin la dernière, plus marquée, plus profonde tranchait son cou.

Leur blancheur donnait un côté mortuaire au portrait.

Un adolescent transformé malgré lui en adulte.

* * *

Un tumultueux brouhaha s'élevait de la salle du jugement. Les gens se bousculaient. Tout le monde voulait avoir sa place. Tout le monde voulait voir le dernier des héritiers Malfoy tomber. On voulait voir l'instigateur du meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore se rouler au pied de la justice. 

Tout cela écœurait Harry. Certes il n'appréciait pas Malfoy. Son attirance pour la magie noire et le pouvoir lui donnait envie de vomir. Mais lui avait vu. Lui avait entendu. Il avait été témoin. Il en savait plus que la plupart.

Et puis il considérait que Malfoy ne devait pas servir de bouc émissaire. Il n'était pas le coupable. Il n'était pas Snape.

Il ne voulait pas qu'on se détourne de l'homme juste parce qu'on avait attrapé le blond.

Il souffla alors qu'il s'installait avec Hermione, Ron et Ginny dans le box des témoins. Le Magenmagot était déjà réuni, le premier ministre le présidant.

Alors qu'il laissait voguer son esprit, ses yeux se posèrent sur Ginny. Celle-ci lui lançait un regard désespéré. Il détourna la tête sans plus de cérémonie, son cœur battant toujours au même rythme. Avec calme.

Il savait que l'heure de la discussion allait venir. Il savait qu'il allait y avoir des cris, peut-être des larmes, mais il l'avait décidé ainsi.

Il aimait beaucoup Ginny, il avait beaucoup d'admiration à son égard mais les quelques mois passés loin d'elle, à réfléchir, à se recueillir, lui avait aussi ouvert les yeux. Elle ne lui avait pas manqué, ou si peu. En fait, c'est à peine s'il avait pensé à elle.

Il s'en était rendu compte lors du mariage de Bill qui avait été reporté fin Août. Il ne l'avait pas trouvée moins jolie, moins désirable. Rien de tout ça. Il ne l'avait juste pas vue, pas remarquée. Ses yeux ne l'avaient pas cherchée et son cœur ne l'avait pas trouvée.

Il ne ressentait rien pour elle au-delà d'une très forte amitié. Il s'était fourvoyé, comme pour Cho. Il l'avait trompée dans un sens et il n'aimait pas cette idée. Il se sentait mal vis à vis d'elle, mais aussi vis à vis de sa famille, de ses proches, comme s'il avait menti.

Ce n'était pas le cas. Il l'avait réellement aimée, il l'avait réellement chérie. Mais ce n'était pas elle, ce n'était pas ça. Et puis ce n'était plus le moment, son occupation. Il avait tant d'autres choses en tête, tant d'autres choses auxquelles penser, réfléchir. Elle serait passée en dernier, toujours, et elle ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Il fallait maintenant le lui dire, lui expliquer. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Mais pas maintenant, pas de suite. Il fallait d'abord qu'elle se fasse à cette idée. Elle sentait ce qu'il allait se passer et Harry le savait.

Il fut coupé court dans ses pensées quand un groupe de quatre aurors amena le condamné.

Ses mains étaient attachées par des liens magiques. L'un des hommes qui l'accompagnaient le tenait par les cheveux. Les loques dont il était vêtu ne cachaient rien de son extrême maigreur.

On ne lui avait pas permis de se laver et cela se voyait. Harry trouva cela révoltant. Le prévenu avait le droit à sa dernière fibre d'honneur et cela n'avait pas été respecté. Il en bouillait, son sang s'échauffait, la rage s'élevant en lui.

Le blond fut conduit à son box sous les huées et les cris. Il gardait la tête haute mais son regard était perdu. Pas une fois il ne le posa sur quelque chose de précis. Il restait dans le vague. Même lorsque le ministre lui demanda son identité.

« Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy et Narcissa Malfoy née Black. 17 ans depuis le cinq juin de cette année. Mangemort apprenti depuis les vacances de l'été dernier, pour se venger de la bêtise de mon père. »

Il avait débité tout cela mollement, comme un automate, une poupée de chiffon.

La salle reprit son tumulte assourdissant, obligeant le juge à les rappeler à l'ordre.

« Vous avouez être mangemort ? »

L'ancien serpentard eu un petit sourire moqueur.

« Vous m'avez arrêté pour cela non ? Pourquoi nierais-je alors que la preuve est inscrite dans la chair de mon avant-bras gauche ? »

Nouveau tollé, nouveaux coups répétés sur le bureau du juge.

« Vous avez refusé l'assistance d'un avocat. »

Lentement il tourna la tête vers le juge et le fixa de ses yeux morts, l'air impassible.

« Connaissez-vous quelqu'un prêt à me défendre ? »

Le ton avait été légèrement sarcastique. Le juge frémit de colère en voyant que le jeune homme se moquait de lui. Il déclara alors la séance ouverte et l'avocat de la défense commença son offensive.

C'était un petit homme sec qui détestait tout ce qui avait trait à la magie noire. Il était connu pour sa fermeté et son jugement implacable. Il prouva sans grand mal le bien fondé de sa réputation.

« Ce jeune homme, aussi frêle et pitoyable qu'il y paraît, n'est qu'un monstre horrible. C'est sans compassion aucune qu'il a introduit des mangemorts dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard. Il a mis en danger évident la vie de ses camarades. Et il a osé faire apparaître la marque des ténèbres au-dessus de l'école. Et c'est avec lâcheté, n'osant pas faire face à tous ses actes abominables, qu'il a laissé Severus Snape s'acquitter de sa tache. Il ne mérite aucune compassion Messieurs et Mesdames. Les gens de son espèce n'ont qu'une destinée. La mort. »

Harry grimaça, les poings serrés, ayant une très grande envie de frapper l'homme à la façon moldue. Il en venait directement aux conclusions sans rien savoir des détails de l'histoire.

L'assistance, pourtant, était parfaitement d'accord avec ce réquisitoire. Draco Malfoy allait être condamné pour calmer le mécontentement du peuple. Mais où était donc la justice ? Il n'y avait là qu'un vaste carnaval.

Le brun soupira. Il était fatigué. Fatigué des regards d'espoirs qui collaient à sa personne mais aussi de cette mauvaise fois flagrante dont faisait part les sorciers. Tant d'hypocrisie lui donnait envie de vomir.

Et puis sa quête n'était pas de tout repos. Malgré les kilomètres de livres qu'il avait lus et décryptés il n'avait rien trouvé sur les horcrux et encore moins sur les initiales R.A.B (Zoo : moi je dis que c'est rien à battre ! okai, okai je saute Mel': Pourquoi tu te sens toujours obligée de casser l'ambiance :p ) Il devait en plus prendre des cours par correspondance avec des responsables du ministère pour pouvoir passer ses Aspics à la fin de l'année, comme il l'aurait fait à Poudlard.

C'était un rythme épuisant et il n'était pas sûr de tenir la mesure malgré les horaires aménagés qu'on lui avait donnés.

Il secoua la tête, essayant de se concentrer. Il remarqua que Ginny se tenait à la barre. Elle parlait de cette nuit où tout avait changé.

« Harry se doutait de quelque chose depuis le début de l'année. Il savait que Malfoy préparait quelque chose de louche et essayait de voir ce qu'il se tramait. Ce soir là il nous avait dit de surveiller Snape et Malfoy. Il nous avait donné un peu de potion Félix pour qu'il ne nous arrive rien et était parti en mission avec Dumbledore. »

Elle donna ensuite tous les détails de la soirée. C'est d'Hermione qu'on apprit que le blond se cachait dans la salle sur demande et que Crabbe et Goyle faisaient le guet pour lui, transformés en petites filles pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. De Ron on sut que Snape était au courant de la mission du blond et qu'il était chargé de le seconder.

Le mangemort ne tiquait pas. Il ne disait rien, ne semblant pas entendre ce que l'on disait. Il fixait juste les gens qui défilaient à la barre, le regard et le visage d'une neutralité affolante.

Les accusations s'accumulaient et lui restait là, sans sourciller, semblant ne rien ressentir.

Harry le dardait de ses émeraudes. Il voulait que le blond le regarde. Il voulait retrouver la haine et le mépris dans ses yeux gris. Avoir une preuve que le blond n'était pas mort.

Ce fut enfin à son tour. Bizarrement son nom résonna plus fort que celui des autres quand on l'appela, vibrant dans le silence étrange de la salle. Ses pas résonnèrent alors qu'il avançait.

M.Flitcher l'agressa de suite, voulant en finir avec l'accusé.

« Monsieur Potter, vous avez été témoin de la mort de Dumbledore. Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu'il s'est exactement passé ? »

Le regard de Draco s'était détourné de la barre et il fixait le mur qui se trouvait en face de lui. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il voulait que le blond le regarde.

« Nous revenions d'une mission comme l'a dit Ginny et nous avons volé jusqu'en haut de la tour après avoir vu la marque des ténèbres. Draco n'a pas tardé à nous rejoindre. Il était pâle. Il aurait du être heureux, transporté par la joie. Il aurait du le tuer de suite. Mais il n'en a rien fait. Il était terrorisé en fait. Malgré le fait que le professeur Dumbledore soit affaibli, presque mourant. Ils ont parlé. Le professeur a essayé de le convaincre de demander le soutien de l'ordre. Il lui a dit qu'il savait quelle était sa tache. Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas que Draco devienne un meurtrier. Ils ont parlé des échecs de Draco. Des échecs presque voulus par lui tellement ses tentatives étaient ridicules. Mais celui-ci s'entêtait à dire qu'il l'avait pris en piège. Ce n'était pas faux mais il n'agissait pourtant pas. Il tremblait. Il avait peur.

Puis d'autres mangemorts sont arrivés. Ils ont félicité Draco. Ils lui ont dit de le tuer. Il ne l'a pas fait. Il a essayé, un quart de seconde. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Le professeur Dumbledore a continué à parler. Il y avait Greyback. Draco ne semblait pas au courant de sa présence. Il ne l'avait pas voulu.

Le professeur Dumbledore faiblissait de plus en plus et les autres le pressaient d'en finir. C'est à ce moment là qu'est arrivé Snape. Dumbledore l'a supplié, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Un des mangemort lui a dit que Draco ne voulait pas le faire. Les traits de Snape sont devenus haineux et il l'a tué. Il a ensuite saisi Draco et ils se sont enfuis. »

Un silence de mort régnait. Personne ne s'était attendu à cela. On aurait cru que le survivant allait attaquer Malfoy. On aurait cru autre chose. Une autre histoire. Le survivant ne devait pas prendre le parti de ce mangemort, il ne le pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas là son rôle.

Harry ne se préoccupait pas de cela. Il regardait son ancien ennemi. Il voulait que celui-ci le regarde. Qu'il réagisse. Il voulait voir ses yeux.

L'avocat de la défense était furieux. Cela ne se passait pas comme prévu. Bien sûr il aurait la condamnation de Malfoy mais avec le désaccord du survivant. Cela le rendait fou.

« Seriez-vous entrain de dire que M.Malfoy est innocent ? Il est mangemort, il ne faut pas l'oublier. Il est dangereux. »

Le brun grimaça de dégoût. Il n'aimait pas cet homme. Il répondit, le ton grondant légèrement, les yeux toujours fixés sur Malfoy.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que Draco n'était pas un Mangemort et je ne nierai nullement son attirance pour la magie noire. Mais une telle attirance ne signifie pas qu'il en devienne dangereux. Le désire de puissance est après tout l'une des faiblesses de l'être humain et je suis certain que l'art noir est des plus intéressants. Il est aussi très difficile de lutter contre son éducation. Draco a vécu toute sa vie dans une famille qui vantait les mérites des sangs purs et de tuer les moldus et autres êtres qu'ils disaient inférieurs. Que croyez vous qu'il ait ressenti quand Voldemort s'est tourné vers lui et lui a donné pour mission de tuer Dumbledore ? Il a du se sentir important, il a du se sentir puissant. C'était comme une vengeance pour lui. Se venger de l'arrestation de son père. »

Il s'arrêta un instant. Personne ne semblait prêt à lui couper la parole ce qui lui était vraiment étonnant. Mais ça ne l'intéressait pas.

_Regarde-moi. _

Les yeux gris de Malfoy admiraient ses chaussures. Pas une fois il ne l'avait regardé.

_Regarde-moi ! _

Alors il reprit, avec dans le ton quelque chose comme de la férocité.

« Puis il s'est rendu compte que cela n'était peut-être pas possible. Il s'est vu menacé. Soit il accomplissait sa tache, soit on tuait sa famille, on le tuait lui. Je l'ai vu pleurer. Je l'ai vu désespéré. Et pourtant il ne l'a pas tué. Ce n'était pas une personne qu'il aimait ou pour qui il éprouvait quelque chose ressemblant à un quelconque sentiment positif. Mais il ne lui a pas asséné le sortilège mortel. Malgré le fait que la vie de sa famille et la sienne soient en jeu, il ne lui a pas donné le dernier sort. Cela doit être pris en compte. Certes il n'est pas blanc. Mais il n'est pas noir. Le contraste existe. Le gris aussi. Mieux vaut être gris que neutre. »

_Regarde moi !_

Flitchers bouillait littéralement. Ron était estomaqué. Même Hermione avait l'air de s'étouffer. Tout le monde savait qu'il n'aimait pas le blond. La surprise était évidente.

« Dois-je vous rappeler Monsieur Potter que vous n'êtes pas avocat ? ironisa presque l'homme, le regard mauvais.

- Du tout Monsieur, je n'oserais pas m'avancer sur ce sujet. Je témoigne juste ce que je sais comme on me l'a demandé. Ce sont des faits, je les relate, rien de plus rien de moins, que cela plaise ou non.

- Et bien cela nous suffira Monsieur Potter. Vous pouvez regagner votre place. »

Ce qu'il fit. Ginny lui lança un regard noir. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle ne le saurait pas. Pas de suite. Pas maintenant.

« Monsieur, demanda l'avocat au juge, je voudrais interroger l'accusé.

- Faites. »

Draco fixa l'homme qui avait sa vie entre ses mains et le dévisagea d'une façon narquoise. Cela sembla gêner l'homme car il frissonna et se secoua pour reprendre contenance.

« Je voudrais savoir, Monsieur Malfoy, ce que vous êtes devenu le temps qu'a duré votre fuite. »

Le jeune homme resta silencieux un long moment avant de prendre la parole, la voix neutre.

« Le professeur Snape m'a amené dans un endroit que je ne pourrais pas situer. Nous y sommes restés près de deux mois. Puis il a dit qu'il fallait que je rentre à Londres. Lui allait se cacher autre part. J'ai erré le reste du temps jusqu'à ce que je sois pris.

- Vous a t-il dit où il allait ? »

Le Mangemort eu un sourire moqueur.

« Il n'est pas bête. Il est même très intelligent puisqu'il a réussi à avoir le Seigneur des ténèbres. Le professeur Snape, malgré ce que je pensais, n'œuvrait pas pour _lui_ mais pour son propre compte. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, je peux affirmer que Dumbledore et lui complotaient ensemble et qu'il était l'une des personnes auxquelles le vieux faisait le plus confiance. »

Il y eut des cris et des injures. Seulement c'était vrai. Tout le monde savait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus vrai. Et ça ne plaisait pas. Vraiment pas.

Les questions continuèrent, sans intérêt aucun, banales et répétitives.

Le délibéré sonna, enfin. Il dura longtemps. Trop au goût d'Harry. Il voulait savoir. Il voulait voir si les autorités étaient aussi vendues au peuple qu'il le pensait. À voir Rufus Scrimgeour c'était le cas et il n'allait certainement pas prendre le risque de se mettre la populace à dos.

Il avait été demandé 10 ans d'emprisonnement à Azkaban. C'était ce qu'on appelait communément se foutre de la gueule du monde.

Les jurés et autres magistrats revinrent enfin. Flitchers avait la mine sombre. Le brun sentit un point lui être enlevé. La sentence ne sera pas aussi sévère que voulu.

« Draco Malfoy est reconnu coupable d'avoir eu des liens avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'avoir introduit des mangemort dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et d'avoir attenté à la vie d'Albus Dumbledore. Il sera, pour ces crimes, enfermé pour une durée de deux ans à Azkaban. Le jugement est sans appel. »

On s'insurgeait, on hurlait, on était mécontent. Harry aussi l'était, mais pour d'autres raisons. Deux ans. Deux ans que le blond allait perdre à pourrir dans sa geôle. N'y avait-il pas punition plus utile ? Aider l'ordre, par exemple, ou le ministère.

Il allait quitter la salle d'un pas furieux quand il le vit. Son regard. Posé sur lui. Victorieux. Arrogant. Un brin vainqueur.

Il semblait lui dire : « Malgré tes efforts Potter, j'ai sombré. »

* * *

Azkaban était une île perdue dans l'océan Pacifique. Elle était encore mieux gardée et protégée qu'Alcatraz. Les récifs à pic qui l'entouraient la rendaient imprenable et les sortilèges qui l'englobaient en faisaient un endroit des plus sécurisés. 

Cela dépendait bien sûr du point de vue. Les prisonniers y étaient traités comme de la charogne. De la viande à garder. De la viande pourrie, périmée. Les coups pleuvaient souvent. Plus que la nourriture et l'eau toujours est-il.

Les soins étaient quasi inexistants. Quant à l'hygiène, le mot ne semblait pas appartenir au dictionnaire de là-bas, à compter qu'il y en ait un.

Une odeur forte montait dans le froid. Une odeur dérangeante.

Il y avait le froid aussi, la précarité. Le manque de tout. De bien, de chaleur, de présence, d'amour… Il n'y avait rien sauf des murs. Rien sauf le froid, rien sauf les cris.

Et c'était là que Draco vivait. Depuis une semaine. Il le savait parce qu'il gravait dans la pierre les jours qui passaient. Chaque matin il rajoutait un vif d'or. Ça lui permettait de tenir, comme un lien mince avec la réalité. Et dire que cela faisait juste une semaine.

Il avait voulu faire le fier, darder Potter de son regard. Il n'en était plus rien. Il était affaibli, amaigri. Sa gorge était sèche. Il faisait glacial.

Alors il serrait sa mince chemise de tissu grossier contre lui et tremblait, toute la journée durant, se focalisant sur le claquement de ses dents pour oublier le froid, pour oublier les cris, pour oublier sa vie.

Puis des pas résonnèrent. Faites que cela ne soit pas pour lui, faites que cela ne soit pas pour lui. Il sentait encore les coups s'encastrer dans ses côtes, il sentait encore le sang emplir sa bouche.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent devant sa porte. Instinctivement il resserra ses bras contre lui. Deux hommes entrèrent. L'un était plus petit, plus fin.

La voix du gardien grogna :

« Tu as un visiteur. Il reviendra tous les mois le même jour, ordre du ministre. Vous avez deux heures. »

Et il s'en retourna, l'air revêche, furieux, ses pas traînant sur le sol sale de dalles noires.

L'autre s'approcha. Son visage fut petit à petit éclairé par l'unique meurtrière de l'endroit. Harry Potter se dressait devant lui, éreinté, l'air grave, les yeux mornes.

Il esquissa un pauvre sourire et murmura d'une voix rauque :

« Bonjour Draco. »

à suivre…

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! N'oubliez pas l'auteur ! Des commentaires ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive pour la suite ! 

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
